ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman (2017 film)
The Batman is a reboot of the Batman film franchise. It was directed by Zack Snyder. It takes place in the same universe as Man of Steel. Cast Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman Tom Cruise as the Joker Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth Morgan Freeman as Lucius Foxx Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon Laurence Fishburne as Hugo Strange Tom Hiddleston as Victor Zsasz Emma Stone as Vicki Vale Rupert Everett as Jack Ryder Plot Bruce Wayne was a wealthy child. He had it all, loving parents, a big house, a faithful butler; he lived in the lap of luxury. He was happy...until that one faithful night, when he and his parents decided to take a shortcut through an alley. His parents were gunned down, and he was left without them. After that night, Bruce devoted himself to fighting Gotham's crime. He trained for years to master all martial arts, learn everything he could, and perfect his technological prowess. Eventually, he took to calling himself The Bat, after his childhood fear. He used this to invoke fear into others. During the Bat's first night out on the town, he hacked into the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) radio to listen in. He heard of a hostage situation where serial killer Victor Zsasz was holed up. The Bat took off to stop Zsasz using a grappling hook he made for himself. Inside a warehouse, Zsasz paces about holding a knife around his whimpering victims. Among them are investigative reporters Vicki Vale and Jack Ryder, who both tried to get a story on Zsasz. Zsasz taunts his hostages with his blade while also using a megaphone to address the police outside his warehouse. Unbeknownst to Zsasz, The Bat snuck in through an air duct and landed softly behind the killer. He snuck up behind Zsasz, and knocked him out. He freed the hostages and grappled out of the warehouse without a word. Afterwards, Bruce returned and watched the news the next morning. Of course, the encounter with Zsasz and him was on the news. The hostages called him the Batman. The name stuck, and it became his official title. The Batman went on a spree to purge Gotham of crime, defeating criminals here an there with one rule: never kill. It would make him no better than any criminal. Things seem to go well for the Caped Crusader, until an encounter in a chemical plant. Batman shows up at the plant to find several crooks and a fellow with a red dome on his head robbing the plant. Batman does what he does best, and picks off the criminals one by one without being seen. Soon, just the red dome guy remains, and he begins to panic. He runs, but Batman lands in front of him. The criminal backs up to the ledge of the rail, and if he were to take another step back, he would fall into a huge chemical vat. Batman advises him to give up and come quietly, but the criminal whips out a gun and shoots at Batman. He misses, but the force of the blast knocks him over the edge. Batman tries to save him but his efforts prove fruitless as the criminal plummets into the green pool. Batman looks at the vat for a while, but eventually, he leaves because the police show up. Back at Wayne Manor, a disheartened Bruce discusses his failure with Alfred. His faithful butler explains that he tried his best, and did all he could. Bruce doesn't believe him, though, and goes to bed. Alfred shakes his head and does his butlering duties. We cut back to the chemical plant where the police have found an unconscious body next to the chemical vat. It was very pale white, with green hair and blood-red lips. Once awake, the police show the criminal a mirror. He begins weeping when he sees his new face, but his sobs eventually turn to laughter. He runs away and continues looking at himself. He goes to his psychiatrist and talks with him. After contemplating, he calls himself the Joker after his favorite hobby. TO BE CONTINUED. Credits Batman belongs to DC and Warner Brothers.